Twilight DeJaVu
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! The real Cullens go see the Twilight movie with some comedy on the way! REALLY Funny! plus some intense drama towards the end! :
1. Prologue

Prologue 

A.N: I do not own anything besides the plot. All the characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. She is awesome! If you don't like then its not my fault you read it but if youy do please Review!!!! :D!

BPOV

As I sat there watching I had this strange feeling in my stomach. What if someone knew about us? What if someone's watching us at this very moment? I glanced around in the audience most of them were screaming girls with shirts that have _**my **_Edward on them. That made me growl. Alice caught my eye and grinned at me. I glared back at her. The rest of the family I invited to come. Edward was sitting next to me squeezing my hand to calm me or jasper was I don't know. As I relaxed and looked at the screen and continued watching my life play out from the very beginning and how it all started…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rosalie POV

So there I was, sitting in the theater, staring at the screaming girls like Bella, but instead of anger, my face showed confusion. Why did all those girls like Edward so much. Emmet should be on those shirts. At least HE chose me, or rather, I chose him. But- still. It really should be Emmet's face. Or mine. Yes! Mine.

Anyway, I really was hoping that we weren't really exposed. I don't want to be burned by the Volturi. I've imagined that many times, and I don't want to go down that dark road. Who even thought up the characters in this movie, and why did they have to be like us in every way? It really is kind of freaky. But, I do like the girl they got to act me. She's sort of pretty. Well, not as pretty as the real me, but, close enough for a human.

"Babe." it was Emmet "Are you okay? You have your 'deep-in-thought' face on"

"Oh- well, I am deep-in-thought" I replied. I hated that. If he knew what my face was, he should know not to interrupt. Sometimes he angered me beyond belief, but I loved him no matter what. Then he laughed his booming laugh, which automatically made me smile.

Before he could ask what I was thinking about, the lights suddenly dimmed.

'Well- here we go' I thought, as TWILIGHT flashed across the screen.


	3. Chapter 2

(2 hours before the movie)

**Chapter 2**

Alice POV

Yawn... I got a call from Rose today telling me that there is this movie out about us, and that Bella and I need to get out of the mall and see it. Does she always have to ruin my fun?!

Bella ran out before I even told her, leaving her clothes in a big pile on the floor. Ugh! I will get her to wear them. No one tries to get away from Alice Cullen!!!

She was waiting in my prized possession, my yellow 911 turbo porche. I would never tell Bella that the real reason Edward gave me the porche was because the diamond heart _he bought_, was not a hand-me-down.

I agreed to let Bella drive, since she thinks I drive like a "Mental Patient." Then I saw it; a vision.

_OMG! I can't believe that Robert Pattinson is playing Edward. Awesome, the theater is going to be packed! Then I saw all the girls with Edward tee shirts. HaHa, Bella is going to love this._

I got out of the car, jumping up and down, and squealing. Bella gave me the what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

"Bella! Guess what?!"

"What?" she said, halfheartedly.

"We are going to see Twilight! So I get to dress you up!" I said

"No." she said. I gave her my saddest face, like she had just ripped my heart into a million tiny pieces. "Geez, Alice! Don't look at me like that!"

"Plllease?!"

"Ugh. Fine Alice!" Bella said. I smiled my pretties smile, skipping into the house.

I got out my shuffle. It was a joke, because I always knew what would play next; HOW BORING! So I gave it to Renesmee, and she loves playing with the thing (As in throwing it around.) Jacob thought it was a bad habbit, but I didn't care, I was cool Auntie Alice. (Nessie thought Jake was boring!) Time to do Bella's hair, Yay! I went upstairs to start my masterpiece!

Emmett POV

Hmmmm... I'm Bored. What should I do before going to the movie? AHA! I know! I'll have some fun with my family's i-pods!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Emmett (pov)

Mwhahahan I thought as I scrolled through Itunes. First lets do Edward, first song to the playlist is "Barbie Girl" haha he L-O-V-E-S that song. O I KNOW!!! I decided at the last minute to change all his songs to "like a virgin" HAHA alice would get a kick out of that.

Next was Carisle,this was easy; obviously his song was "love game". Naaa just kidding hehe,his song was " doctor doctor I have some news, I have a bad case of loving you" Now for my baby girl Rose.

I had a few songs chosen for Rose. The top pick was " super girl", But i thought " dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me" Yah that soooo fits. They better be jelous of my smokin hot wife.

Its time for my fav lil sis Alice...

Alice (pov)

"EMMET I KNOW WHAT YOUR PLANING AND IF YOU TOUCH AND OR BREATH ON MY IPOD ILL TELL EDWARD AND HE WILL RUIN ALL YOUR FUN" i put an evil grin on my face and he grimaced (sp?)

Emmett (pov)

Ok ehm mayyybe not Alice heh

"Ok my fav lil sis bella? then" Alice giggled so I knew she approved. Bells first song is going to be "clumsy" by fergi. HAHAHA I thought in my head I know what will get Edward pissed. The second song I put on was" because of you" by kelly clarkson. It was HIS fault that he left... it gives me so much more to work with hehehe. It was perfect. "Whats perfect?" Edward said. O crap, I quickly started singing Barbie girl in my head. " Rose is perfect duh" Edward rolled his eyes and walked away. My plan was complete

Alice (pov)

1 hour till movie

"HOLD STILL" I shouted at Bella who was quickly unraveling the braid i has started.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rosalie POV

"Where in the world could she be?!" I whined. The movie was going to start in a half hour and Alice still wasn't here yet with Bella and Renesmee.

"Babe- calm down. You know Alice. She probably got side-tracked. She'll be here!" Emmett told me. I instantly felt a wave of calmness wash over me.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" I broke out of it. "Stop that right now or I'll tell Carlisle!"

"Geez Rose. Why do you always pull the Carlisle card so quickly on me?" he asked, trying to sound all sweet and innocent.

"Because I do!" I shouted "Speaking of him. He's not here with Esme either!" I looked around. Sometimes at movies they sat by themselves for some alone time, but I didn't see them anywhere in the theater. It was just me, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

"Rosalie! Don't worry! They'll be here! Calm down Babe."

I sighed. "You're right Emmett. I just have to relax." I closed my eyes. It wasn't working. I was still all tense.

"Jasper!" I heard Emmett whisper. "Could you kinda relax her?" Soon enough I felt another wave hit me, stronger this time. I opened my eyes. I wouldn't. I couldn't let my little brother control my emotions.

"No! And if you try that one more time I swear I'll-" I stopped when I saw a little kid, most likely 9, looking at me oddly. I quickly smiled. "I'll just try a different method." I said as I pulled out my i-pod. It was a brand new pink i-pod nano. I got it because my old one broke, and I already had all my favorite songs on it, though I've had it less than a week. Emmett started laughing his booming laugh, which caused everyone to look at us.

"Great!" Edward whispered sarcastically, to low for a human to hear. "Great way to draw attention Emmett! Now people might realize we fit the characters perfectly!"

"Sorry." he smiled, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What the heck are you laughing about?" I asked. Sometimes I worried about him.

"Nothing. You know me. I'll just laugh for no reason. I think everything is funny." Boy, that was true.

"Whatever." I said. Then I put on my earphones, turned on the i-pod, and went to shuffle songs. I liked being surprised at what came on. I closed my eyes again.

Th first song was "Don't Cha" by The Pussycat Dolls. It wasn't my favorite, but it was still good. I hummed the entire thing in my head. The next song was "Super- Girl" by Hannah Montana. Wow. I didn't even know I had that song on there. I listen to it anyway, but about halfway through I got bored, so I clicked 'Next'. It was "Don't Cha".

My eyes flew open. What the heck?! This was on first! Di I accidentally hit the wrong button? I wasn't so sure. Next, it was "Super-Girl". Again. I kept hitting the 'Next' button, and it kept alternating between those two songs. All 1,297 of them. Is this thing broken? It can't be! It's brand new!

Then I thought of one laughing, 'fun-loving', pranking vampire.

I hissed. "Emmett!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alice POV

_Ugh! Whats Bella's problem? _I thought as we got out of my porshe in the parking lot. Bella would not let me do her hair (even as I pouted). Renesmee let me dress her up though, so it wasn't a total loss. I put her in a cute yellow sun dress with white flats (mental note: yellow is Renesmee's color!)

I carried her into the theater but she squirmed in my arms to get to Rosalie.

"Auntie Rose! Auntie Rose!!" she chanted as I let her go, so she could run to her. We sat down towards the top of the theater so we did not draw attention to ourselves, especially in this movie.

Suddently, the lights dimmed and the previews started playing. I asked Renesmee to sit by me, because I didn't want to know what was going to happen. When Twilight began, we all laughed because Bella's actress looked so kinky. Edward growled at me. _Well, she does look that way. Kristin Stewart is just the right actress._

"Bella is way prettier than that." Edward said in a hushed tone. "Even as a human."

Bella blushed with laughter when she saw Charlie...OMG- his actor is pretty good-looking. I saw in a vision that Rose would say he looked half that. But I gave her a look just as she was about to open her mouth, and that made her change that decision. I grinned in approval.

Emmett sort-of chuckled when they showed him. He was huge and buff, and was by far not as good-looking **(note: we really do love Emmett, and we do not think he is ugly- but we needed something!) **Rose comforted him, saying that he wasn't that rock-headed. _He is too Rose!!!!_ I thought as Edward chuckled. Bella put up her shield, and they started having a kissie-fest. Bella giggled a lot and kissed him, until I cleared my throat and they stopped.

We all went silent when Jasper and I walked into the cafeteria. I would not be caught dead in that outfit! It was a vest, with a white collared shirt and a long sweater. It was so 2006, HA!!! Then I realized that it was in style the time the book was written, and with Jasper's help, I calmed down a little. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

I quickly changed my thoughts to Jasper kissing me. I smiled. Edward gagged. _Get out of my head!! _I thought as he grimaced, and turned away.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emmett POV

Ugh! Why didn't they get it correct! I have curly hair- not straight! CURLY!! Like an onion Ring!!!

Anyway, other than that tiny fault, the movie was hilarious. I will forever make fun of Bella and Edward about that hour long kissing scene! HA! That'll drive them crazy!

I'll also tease Eddiekins about his sunglasses! Jasper and I immediately started coughing. They were like 100 years old! Just like how long he was the v-word. Esme told me not to say it to offend him. Hehe. V-word. I sound like a little kid! I started laughing, and Edward gave me a look. I started singing my song that gets on everybody's nerves.

_**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,**_

_**everybody's nerves,**_

_**everybody's nerves.**_

_**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, **_

_**and this is how it goes.**_

_**BOM BOM BOM!**_

_**(repeat)**_

It worked. He rolled his eyes and turned away. HA! I am awesome.

My plan is full-proof. I will tease them right after the movie. At least I thought I would. But then something else happened...

Edward POV

Do you know how frustrating it is to go to a movie with Alice? First she thinks about the movie and all the characters. Then she moves on to kissing Jasper, and that never gets old. Finally, she starts thinking of shopping and butterflies (really?! Butterflies?!?!), then more of the movie, and it is over. I can barely concentrate on whatever movie we're seeing because for some reason her thoughts are the loudest to me.

After I tried to zero her out, the movie was pretty good, but I was way more careful in real life. They didn't quite capture how careful I was with her fragile body, especially in the scene in the forest, when he was literally dragging her by the arm. I blame the producers. Anyway, speaking of that scene, me glittering was nothing like in real life. That just hurt your eyes, but it really doesn't.

Close to the end of the movie, when I was fighting James, Someone's thoughts were screaming at me, and it wasn't Alice, or any of my family for that matter.

_I think they're in here! _The thoughts said._ I guess I'll just have to wait for them to come out. They should be destroyed! They could've revealed us all!_ Wait?! I knew that tone. It could be none other than Caius, one of the Volturi. What is he doing here? I immediately panicked, and Jasper shot me a worried glance, so it must have been strong. I tried listening for Aro or Marcus. Nothing. Jane or Alec, or the rest of the guard. Nothing. It was just Caius. Why did it have to be him, the one always looking for a reason to destroy another vampire he disliked.

As the movie ended, everyone got up. Except for me.

"Edward?" Bella asked, causing the rest of the family to pause. They immediately knew something was wrong.

"Edward!" Carlisle was at my side. With Esme right behind him. I don't know where they came from, but they were there.

"We have to find another way out of the theater!" I said as I jumped up and started looking around for an exit. There was none. _Geez... you would think they'd have some sort of fire escape in this place!_

"There is none you dope!" Rosalie hissed. "Now tell us what's going on?"

"There's no time! We have to go!" I said. Then I scooped up Renesmee, grabbed Bella's hand, and tried to go. But he was quicker. There was Caius, right in front of us.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long this is Alice from rosalieandalice!!! I have had finals at school so give us a break =) I think this chapter is pretty funny so check it out!! ROSALIE SAYS HI!!!**_

**Renessme (pov)**

I sat next to Alice and touched her face; Sending pretty flower and butterfly pictures to her head. She giggles at the thoughts. I laughed and the humans behind me glared. So I turned around and stuck my tongue out and turned back to the movie. I heard the gasps behind me about the same time I heard Dads snarl. "_Sorry dad forgot human children at age 2 are not that aware heh sorry"_ His expression softened.

"I am very much sorry" I said in my sweetest voice to the girl and boy. Their jaws dropped. "oops" I mouthed to my family. "Nessie don't do that here" Alice nearly hissed "Human 2 year olds can barely say thanks!!!" When I saw my mom's scared face I choked back a giggle.

I watched the movie while James attacked my sweet my mother. "HUMANS ARE SO WEAK" I shouted everyone's heads turned. "heh" I sunk down in my seat . The movie ended and the room full of fan girls chanted "NO EDWARD COME BACK". My mother hissed in response. Also Alice mumbled about how 2006 the girls outfit was.

All of a sudden my dad scooped me up and ran through the dark exit. "DAD PUT ME DOWWWWWWN" I threw a tantrum. HA they want me to be in my terrible twos; well watch me mwhaha!! He set me down and I ran into Caius (have no idea on spelling). I remembered him so I was almost hesitant when I put my palm on his face, _almost._ He seemed to remember me so he picked me up and pecked me on the cheek. My family looked at him in astonishment.

"I have come to join your coven" he said happily…….. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Rose screeched

**NEXT IS JASPERS POV ENJOY!!!!!! But it could be a bit give me tons of reviews my fellow twilighter!!**


	9. Chapter 8

Carlisle POV

"So- Caius... explain. I still don't understand." I asked. We were up in my office. The entire family was there, along with my old friend Caius, who was here wanting to join our coven. But- he already had a coven. He was one of the three Volturi members. You can't just switch to a different coven, especially if your in his situation! Almost Everyone I knew hated him, but I thought that once you got past his.. 'evilness', and if you are a friend of him, he is a pretty nice man, who almost always sticks to his word, but Edward still disagrees.

"Carlisle!" he sighed. "For the fourth time. Back in Volturra **(sp?) **, things got- out of hand. It's pretty much the same thing every single day and night. To me, it got a little boring and overwhelming after time. Plus, Aro never let me do anything I wanted. No one ever made him the leader! It's not fair!" He pouted. Though I've known this man for centuries, I'd never seen the look he had on his face just now. It looked like a cross between a 5 year old, not getting what they want, and someone trying to.... go on the John.

"Carlisle! My old friend! Please! I promise no bad behavior will come if you let me stay! I'll even try feasting on animals as you do. Please?!?!" he looked up at me with those big puppy dog eyes, and the quivering lip. They didn't really look well with a man of his size and age. I usually only saw those on two people. Two people who always got what they wanted. Renesmee and Alice. I sighed, but just as I was about to speak, Edward inturrupted.

"Carlisle! Don't you dare say what you thought just now!" I glanced at my son, and in his face I saw anger, hate, confusion, and reluctance.

"Edward-" I started.

"No! This man has killed so many we've known! He killed Irina! Irina!!! He also tried to kill Renesmee, Bella, and the rest of us! He probably would have too if we didn't have so many other vampires behind us. Carlisle. I'm begging you. For the sake of my family. Our family. Just think of what he'll do! He could finish us off one by one!!!"

"Hmph. He's probably not smart enough to do that!" Rosalie said with a smile on her face, but a glare in her eyes. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Bella all started to laugh. I even thought I saw a faint smile on Edward's face, but it was gone so fast I wasn't sure. Caius turned around and hissed, which caused them all to stop immediately.

"Carlisle! Please!" Caius asked. _Maybe- _I thought, but was soon cut off by Edward cursing and storming out of the room. All of the kids laughed again, except Bella, who ran off after him.

"So- I'm guessing that since Edward is that mad... Ugh! He's staying isn't he!" Alice said. We all stared at her in shock because the two words 'I'm guessing' slipped out. After she realized it she smiled and pointed to Nessie in Rosalie's arms.

"Well- I'm not sure yet. I need time to think this all through." I said. "But until I decide, he can stay. But it isn't permanent!" After I said that everyone sighed, and shuffled out of the room, in a chorus of 'Whatever's and 'that is stupid's and 'Edward is right's. I sighed.

"Carlisle. Thank- you." I looked up from my desk to see Caius still standing there. "Is there something wrong, my old friend?"

"Well- It's just that I've been putting in a lot of hours at work lately. Theres been a lot of calls and so much paperwork that is still unfinished. Then this movie came out, and I have to figure out how our secret got out, how this person knows everything that happened when Bella came into the family. Now, with you here, it adds yet another thing to my agenda."

"Oh." he looked deep in thought. "Well, maybe, If you want of course, I could help out. I could manage your appointments for you. Or I could even do some of that paperwork."

"Caius- I don';t know. Do you really think you can handle it all?"

"Well- Yes. Yes I can. You've done something for me, and it's time to return the favor."

"Okay. Since today is Saturday, I'll give you tomorrow off. You can start Monday. But you cannot come into the hospital. You can do all your work here." I sighed. "It's a deal- but only if you promise to leave my family alone, and to become a vegetarian."

"Okay. It's settled. I promise." he said, as he smiled. Then he stuck out his hand. After some hesitation, I finally took it, and we shook it.

**A.N.- OMG!!! This is Rosalie, and I really hope you guys like it so far! I know this chapter wasn't the best, but it was really for transition. I am so glad that you guys come to read our story, and remember, the more reviews we get, the more we'll update! We love hearing from you so please review! It's you guys, our fans, that keep us writing soooo... Thank-you! Well- I g2g! I think I hear a chocolate fudge sundae calling my name! Byeee!!! **

**P.S. Just kidding bout the sundae part! Hehe!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N.-Hey guys!!!!! whats upppppp??? This is Rose and I just wanted to say sorry for not updating in a while. HAPPY SUMMER!!!!! That's like why we haven't been on in a while. There's swimming, parties, tv, texting, no homework, junk, and my sommer acting camp that I've taken every year for 5 years. I hope you forgive us, and I promise to update at least once a week. Sooooo... Here comes the next chapter. Finally.**

**~Rosalie**

**P.S. The more you review the quicker we'll update!!!! WLY!**

Edward POV

"Edward. Please stop pacing back and forth. Your making me dizzy!" Bella and I were up in our room. I was trying to think of a way to show Carlisle that Caius was just putting on an act. I stopped and went to sit down next to my wife.

"Bella, I can't. I just don't understand. It's Caius. CAIUS! He was the one that wanted to slaughter you and our lovely daughter-"

"Edward! It's fine. He's alone, we really shouldn't be worried. He is no threat to us."

"I know love, but-" I sighed "It would make me feel a lot better if you used the 'Buddy System'." she gave me a look, and then she giggled.

"Edward! That's for kids in Elementary School to use when they go on field trips so they don't get lost!"

"Yes. But who said we can't use it in a different situation?" I said as she smiled. "I also want you to keep a really close eye on Ness- Renesmee." I caught myself. Bella still despised the name 'Nessie'. "Speaking of which..." I stooped suddenly in the middle of my sentence. Even though it hasn't beat in 100 years, my heart went up into my throat. I caught Bella's eye for a split second before I bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where's Nessie?!" I shouted as we ended in the family room. Bella snarled, while the rest of my family gave me worried looks, except for Rose, who just looked disgusted, just like she almost always did when she looked at me.

"She's out in the garden playing with Caius. Don't worry though Edward. We've been watching him." Carlisle told us. Bella sighed with relief, then plopped on the couch next to Alice. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me.

"JASPER!" I shouted as I ran outside. Renesmee and Caius both looked up at the sound of fury in my voice, and the heavy placement of my steps. As quick as light I swooped up Renesmee and took her into the house, locking the door behind me.

"Nessie- I forbid you to play with that man. You can't even go near him, unless someone else is with you."

"But Daddy! He was teaching me how to attract butterflies, and then be still enough so they can land on you! This isn't fair!" She shouted as she had a mini tantrum and ran to Rose, who gave her anything she wanted.

"Edward, this is highly unnecessary!" Esme told me. "Unlock that door, he can't stay out there forever." She sighed. At that moment I had a thought.

"Esme! You're a genius! If we stay in here long enough, he won't be able to find anyone, then he'll just leave!" I said with great excitement in my voice. Rosalie started laughing. I quickly turned around to see Caius standing there gently clapping his hands. I growled.

"Bravo, Edward. That is a very genius plan you have there, and it just might have worked except for one little thing." He paused and a tiny smirk flashed across his face. "You forgot to lock the front door." Emmett started to laugh, which caused a chain reaction of snorts and giggles, until everyone was out of the room, everyone but me and Caius. He smirked again, leaned toward me and whispered.

"Oh, Edward. You'll never win."


	11. Chapter 10

Caius POV

He's onto me.

Edward is onto me.

I can't let him figure out my plan.

NEVER!!!!!

Emmett POV

W

O

W

WOW!!!!!

I cannot believe how crazy Edward was tonight. Sometimes he can be such a ditz. He literally thinks that Caius is still really up to something. If Carlisle trusts him, we all should. Carlisle is a very wise dude. And Besides, even if Caius does have an evil plan, its 8 vampires, one half vampire, and a whole wolf pack up against one vampire. We can handle him. Psshhhh... I could take him alone with just me, my teeth, and the sheriff and deputy of Emmett town!!!

"Uh Emmett- Babe? Why are you looking at, and kissing your arms like that?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..... Rose! I'm doing that because these aren't just any puny little arms, like Eddykin's for instance. They are the biggest biceps in the history of vampirekind. Duhhhhhhh. Anyone knows that. Plus I'm thinking, and you know how I really get into things when I start thinking." She laughed.

"Yeahhhhh! Like remember the one time! With the Volvo! That was hilarious!!!" She laughed even harder. I have to admit. That look on Edward's face was the best! You have know idea what I'm talking about, so we are going to reminisce (aha! Big word) Ahaha!!! Fuzzy!!!!

_'Hmmm.... I wonder what Edweirdo would do if his precious Volvo was pink..._

_What would he do?_

_What would the car even look like?....'_

_**Two Hours Later**_

"_Emmett!!! WHAT THE &$#% DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!?!?!"_

"_Uhhhh.. whoa... I guess I dyed it pink."_

"_You GUESS???"_

"_Uhhhhhhhhh...."_

"_Emmett! I'm gonna kill you!!"_

"_Edward! Why are you threatening your brother?_

"_Carlisle! Look at my car! Look What he did! It's not funny! Stop laughing! Ughhhh!"_

"_Edward, calm down it was only a prank."_

"_No Carlisle! I will not calm down."_

"_Fine, then go upstairs."_

"_Ughhhhhh!!!! Emmett! I will get revenge!!"_

"_Emmett-"_

"_Carlisle! Don't yell at me! I was just wondering what he would do."_

"_I don't need you to explain Emmett, just fix it. Make it silver again."_

"_UGHHH!!! This isn't fair! It looks funny! It totally fits him!!!!"_

"_Emmett!!!"_

"Yeahhhhhh... It was good. He was pissed." I smiled at the memory. Sooo... See what I did? I took you on a flash back! Totally cool, but back to reality...

"I can't believe that was already almost a year ago! It seems like yesterday. Wow. Time really flies."

"Awwww! Rose! Come onnn!!! Are you seriously gonna dry sob over that???" She sighed and looked up at me with the 'I'm-gonna-hurt-you-if-you-don't-comfort-me' look. "Uhhhhh... I mean... Rose! Yes time flies, but at least we will be together forever so we have nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah... you're right babe. I'm sorry. I love you!"

"Love ya too!!!" I said as I casually walked out of the room. Wow... things could change fast. First I was thinking about taking Caius down by myself, then I had a flashback, then I had to calm Rose down, and now I'm thinking about what just happened...

"Hello Emmett."

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"Wait! Shut- up you-" He stopped himself and sighed. "I'm terribly sorry for scaring you."

"Geez Caius. You really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that. If I was a human I would have crapped in my pants!"

"Thank- you, Emmett. Now I have to live the rest of eternity with that picture in my mind."

"Uhhhh" He thought it over, and shuddered. "Ewww... I guess you're right. That is disturbing. Now sorry about just like ditching in the middle of this conversation, but I gotta go find Jasper. I'm bored so i'm gonna ask him if he wants to wrestle or somethin.... Wait. Actually- how I said I'm sorry for ditching, I'm really not. No offense dude, but you kinda creep me out. Laterrrrrr."

"Wait! Emmett, I can wrestle with you. I've always kind of wanted to because I want to know if I could beat you, which I probably can't because you're really strong." He hit a soft spot. I smiled.

"Ohhhh stop that! I'm blushing!" I said as I acted all girlyish...

"Um... Emmett you can't blush. We're Vampires- remember?"

"Uhhhhh... yeah- I knew that. I meant... well you get it."

"Yes I do. Now are we going to wrestle or not?"

"Let's go! We gotta go outside ever since I broke some of Esme's things-"

"Emmett. Why can't we just do it in here. Nothing will happen. It's a big room, and are you really going to let Esme tell you what to do?" He told me

"Ummm... Yes."

"Come on nothing will happen."

"Um- Caius. I really think that we should go outside. If something breaks Esme will get really mad, and than Carlisle will get mad, and I really don't feel like getting in trouble- Whoa!" I was interrupted. He pounced at me, and apparently the fight was on. We started rolling around the room, throwing punches, and kicks, and all sorts of headlocks. Before I knew it, There was a crash. We both stopped. I had him pinned against Esme's broken, antique dining room table. Uh- Oh. This was bad. That was her favorite piece of furniture. I was in big trouble. Within seconds the entire family was in the dining room Everyone was staring at me open-mouthed, everyone except Esme, who was giving me the scariest look ever. You know the look. The mom look. The one where their eyebrows go down over their mad, staring eyes, and their mouth is closed shut because they are too mad to even speak. Because of that look, I also had a loom on my face. You know the look. The scared look. Everyone has had it on their face at least once. It's where you are looking at the mom look, and you are also staring, and your mom is really scaring you and you want to look away but their eyes have like- a magical hold on you. Your heart, even if, like mine, it isn't beating, goes up into your throat and you know you are going to get seriously yelled at in a minute. Your throat also dries up like a prune, which makes it even worse, and to top it all off, your lip might start to quiver, depending on how bad the thing you did was. In my case, It did quiver.

"EMMETT!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!"

"Um- Esme.. I'm sorry. I- uh.."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Ummmm... Well- Mom. Your table broke." I said as Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Jasper, and Edward all started to laugh.

"Yes, Emmett. I can see that. Are you sure it broke though, or was it broken?"

"Well, Caius and I were wrestling, and I told him that we had to go outside, but he didn't want to, and so I said that we had to, and than he jumped at me, and so the fight was on, and I couldn't just stop, I had to win, so even though I knew there was a 95% chance something would break, I kept fighting, and-"

"Emmett. Please stop babbling." Carlisle said. Then he turned to Caius. "Is this all true?"

"Yes." Caius sighed. "And I truly am very sorry. I didn't think that things would get too rough." Then he turned to Esme. "Esme, I am very, deeply sorry. I know it was an antique. If you want, I am pretty good at handling tools, and I could try to fix it. If that doesn't work, I will pay for a new table. I am sorry. It was all my fault. Please forgive me."

"I do Caius. Thank- you for apologizing." Esme said, as my mouth flew open. Esme never told me I was forgiven so soon. But, then again, I never really apologized like that. "Emmett, go up to your room. Now."

"But mom!" I started to protest.

"Emmett, Your mother said now. Don't stall."

"UHHHHHHHHH!!!! THIS IS SOOO NOT FAIR!!!!!" I stomped up the stairs, as I heard everyone start talking about what just happened. Carlisle cleared his throat, which was the signal for everyone to go back to what they were doing before the incident. I was so mad. Caius said it himself. It was all his fault. Why was I going to be punished for it. I really hate that man.

Caius POV

Yes. Divide and Conquer. My plan is perfect. Get everyone mad at each other, then it will be easier to bring them all down. Hahahaha... Divide and Conquer.

**A/N: Heyyyy guys! I know this chapter wasn't that good but.... I did like the volvo part. (I pink!!!!!) Plus is was extra long. (I was really bored.) So, please review right now and tell me what ya think! Well... it's 8:40... I'm gonna go watch a movie!!!!! byeeee!!!! Love ya!!!!!**

**~Rosalie **

**P.S. Look on my pro to see what the volvo looks like pink!!!! i got a cool pic. it was on the story but it dindn't show up. :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/n: hey loves! Long time no talk. Srry theres been no updates in a while. Ive kinda beeen concentrating on my other stories n I feel bad leaving my first one in the dumps(: ahaha but I have 2 more days of school left until Christmas break and ill probly be on almost every day updating n reading n whaaatnot(: hahaa soo here goes! (:**

**~Rosalie**

Emmett POV

"Hey Em." Rose said as she entered into our bedroom. I was laying on the bed with my pillow over my face, more of less having a fit. It wasn't fair that I got in trouble because of Caius. I slowly sat up with my back against the headboard and Rose cam and laid bye me with her head on my chest.

"Hey babe." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"So that was hilarious downstairs." She started to laugh but soon stopped when she saw the look on my face. "Oh come on Em, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. Just laugh it off. Esme was just mad because that was her favorite table. That's all."

"Yeah I know. I'm just pissed that it was that Volturi dude's fault and I'm the one who is in trouble."

"Yeah, I hate Caius. I think we all do, but there's nothing we can do about that." She said. Then with her vampire speed she swerved around and landed straddling my lap. She then leaned in and kissed me. We hot so into the kiss, and my hands started sliding up her stomach, just about to remove her top, when we heard Edward snarl, Renesmee cry out, and Bella scream from outside. We stopped, looked at each other, and in the blink of an eye were downstairs.

Bella POV

"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I can do!" Renesmee said. She then did a triple cartwheel and landed in front of me and Edward. "Ta-da!"

"Wow good job Nessie!" Edward said excitedly. I gave him a look when he called our daughter by my hated nickname. He chuckled.

"Yeah! Uncle Caius taught me how to do that!" I froze.

"Uncle Caius?" I asked.

"Yeah he said I could call him that since he'll be staying with us forever!"

"Well, Ness, its not forever. Only temporarily."

"Whaaaat! But he, but he said that he was never gonna leave! He said he was my newestest uncle!"

"Yeah but he's not really one of us sweetie" I said as I swooped her up in my arms. I then tossed her up into the air and caught her trying to sheer her up. She loved it when we did that. Instead she crossed her arms and put a little pout on her face.

"But I liiike him! He said he was gonna teach me how to fight, and how to kill someone attacking me or my family and,"

"Wait- he said he was going to teach you how to kill someone" Edward said, interrupting. Renesmee nodded. Edward snarled and then looked at me.

"What is wrong with her learning how to protect herself my dears?" we heard a voice speak from behind us. We turned to see Caius standing there.

"Everything. She will learn to do that in the future. For now though she's way too young." I said. Caius laughed, and then his eyes turned black.

"Well she should know as soon as possible. She's going to need it." He said. At that second Edward snarled out in pain and collapsed to the ground twitching. The only time I had seen him in so much pain was back in Volturra. Because of Jane. I gasped as her, Felix, and Dimitri came into view from the forest.

"Hello Bella." Felix said with a smile. "Nice to see you again." He then ran up lightening fast speed towards me. "Sorry about this but, bosses orders." He swooped me up. His strong body was able to restrain me as he ran off into the forest, Caius right next to him with Renesmee in his arms. I screamed as a strained to look back at the house. Edward was still twitching on the ground, and he looked up right into my eyes.

Edward POV

It had all happened too fast. All I really remembered was staring into Bella's eyes as Felix and Caius ran off with her and Renesmee. Jane was still torturing me as Dimitri ran off carrying her so she could still focus on me. After a few minutes of agonizing pain, it all stopped and I looked up into the worried faces of my family. I snarled and jumped up. Still in pain though, I collapsed and Carlisle caught me, and sat me on the bench.

"Edward. What happened?" he said.

"Caius he- he." I stopped and squeezed my eyes shut. The pain was still there, just a numb feeling though. "Jane she did his to me. Felix and Caius took Bella and Renesmee. We have to go after them!"

"We can't. Even if they were here, they must have done something to confuse their scents. I smell all of them running off in every direction. It's a trick. We can't track them." Japer said with a low snarl.

"See! Edward was right all along! He was here for something from the beginning." Emmett said. Then Rose snarled.

"It was probably Aro." She said. "He is amazed by both Bella's power and with Renesmee all together. They kidnapped them, in a sense."

"Don't you mean vampnapped?" Emmett said with a small smile. We all glared at him, and his smile fell. "Come one guys, it's not like we don't know where they are. They are probably bringing them back to Italy." As Carlisle was about to speak Alice gasped, with the shock of a vision. I tuned in.

"_What are you going to do with us!" Bella yelled, staring at Caius' evil smile. She had Nessie hanging on her back. They seemed to be in a small locked up room in a small house in the forest._

"_Well, we're just going to wait until Aro and Marcus get here. Then we'll wait for your family to come, thinking that they can rescue you when really they will be putting themselves in danger. For now though we are going to study your dear daughter. Aro is immensely curious about her and would still like to figure her out. As for you, you have an option to join us."_

"_Never in a million years." Bella stated as Caius laughed._

"_Yes we knew you would say that. So, we are just simply going to starve you. After a few weeks your thirst will become unbearable and we will offer you food for the return favor of you joining us."_

"_I'd like to see that day come."_

"_Well lucky you, because that day starts now." He snapped and a door opened behind Bella. An unknown vampire grabbed Nessie. Renesmee shrieked. Bella reached for her but it was too late._

"_Give me back my daughter!" Bella screamed._

"_Don't worry we won't hurt her. We are just going to, shall we say, take some samples. Give us an hour tops and she'll be back here with you in your cell." Caius said with a smile. He then turned and walked away, leaving Bella in the darkness._

"Or," Alice said as we both came from the vision, our eyes locked on each other's "Or they are somewhere else. Somewhere where we won't be able to find them. And to make things worse, they have a plan.

**A/n: ooof cliffy(: wellll hoped you liiike it! Haha byee for now!**

**~rose**


End file.
